Back To The Place We Both Remember
by ImaginaryPoptart
Summary: [After Movie, Spoilers]Ed and Al are searching for the uranium bomb when the meet a food trowing girl on their newest lead. But this girl is a little deeper then those Icy eyes let on. But, just what is she hiding? [EdxOc]
1. Chapter 1

Hurr Hurr. This is my first story so ya... Go easy on me. Anyways, I got my friend to help me with this. i think she hates me now... I think she's always hated me... Anyways.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I wish I did, but I don't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 Beans**

She stood out of every one else. Sure, she wore the same clothes and such, but just something about her. Also, her eyes, an ice blue, almost white, and then her hair... Soot black, her bangs pushed to one side of her face and chin length hair. A beauty mark underneath her left eye, too. She defiantly didn't blend in with the bland world of the late 1920's. And especially not in such a quaint little town.

But she caught the attention of one person most of all, somehow. This… "man" she caught the attention of had seen and met some very odd people in his life. But not where he was… living now, well, not as odd as he had seen. But he didn't blend in to well himself either. He had golden hair and matching gold eyes. And you could say he was short for his age of 18 as well.

He traveled with his brother. His brother, although, in reality was only one year younger, looked to be about 14 or 15. He had eyes almost like his brothers, but more brown. And short boyish hair that swept to the side of his face, a brownish gold as well.

As the 2 brother's walked through the town, they got the normal treatment when ever they visited these small towns. The friendly greetings and such. However, this town seemed more pleasant, as if they had all been blessed or something.

'_Their probably just all crazy' _The eldest Elric though to himself.

The two brothers, Edward, being the oldest, and Alphonse, the youngest, walked through the town. They were trying to make the best of the world that they lived in now, trying to help out as much as possible. That's why they were on search of the uranium bomb. One of the men in the picture, the one in front holding the uranium bomb they had been able to track down. He apparently lived in this petite town, or some where near it at least.

"You think we'll really find him, brother?" The younger questioned.

"If he's not already dead then yea may-" Edward was cut off

"Hey. You two. You're not from this town, are you? You need a place to stay?" Ed and Al looked at the new speaker to see some one very familiar.

"Eh-? Pinako? Is… is that you?" Ed stuttered.

"Hmmnn. So I guess you boys can recognize a beautiful face when you see one!" The woman broke into laughter. "But how do you know me? I certainly don't know you boys."

"Ummnn…" The youngest was at a lost for words.

"You look like our… mother's friend." Edward lied. He has been doing this a lot longer then his more honest brother. But at least he didn't say friend's grandmother.

"Oh, well, back to the point then." She spoke. "You boys need a place to stay? No extra charge if you come stay at my hotel. And I have a granddaughter too. About your age I would guess" The said the last part with a wink and started laughing again.

"That sounds good." Al said, little embarrassed about the whole granddaughter comment, only being able to guess who this granddaughter is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elderly lady walked the boys back to the hotel so they could check in. When they were all done with that, Pinako asked.

"So, what brings you boys here?"

"Huh? Oh, were looking for some one actuarially." Ed said has he pulled a picture out of his pocket. "That man there." He said pointing to the man in the front.

"Hmmmnnn…" The elder thought looking at the man Edward had pointed to. "Oh, that looks like Professor Emninson." She said, realizing who it looked like.

"Do you know where he lives?" Al questioned.

"Oh that old man moves around all the time. I'm sure that there's only on person in this dust hole that knows where he lives."

"Who's that?"

"She lives just on the edge of town. Here. I'll give you her address." The old lady grabs a pen and paper and she began to write out an address. "Here." She said, handing the boys the paper.

"Thanks." Edward says, hoping that this wouldn't be another dead end.

The boys started to walk away and to the door, but not before Pinako warned them.

"Make sure she doesn't kill you boys, and good luck!"

"Yeah." Ed says nonchalantly, not bothering to look back but having the courtesy to at least wave, sort of.

The nicer and less temperamental brother turned and waved and said a goodbye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothers looked up at the house. It was small, could fit one or two people comfortably. It was white with a brown cream coloured roof, a red door and red accents. A white fence surrounded the house.

"Is this it brother?" Al inquired.

"Well, this is the address." The blond didn't seem so sure of himself, he has been known for getting lost before.

"Hey morons! Get away from my house!" A feminine voice yelled.

The 'short for his age' boy felt a stinging sensation run through his now throbbing head. As the metal object the hit him bounced of, he caught it. He put a hand, the right to be specific, to his head to try to stop the pain. He looked at the object he had caught. The label on the can read "Beans".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoped-ed-did you liked it. It put me threw hell to upload so I hope your happy. If your not, be happy. Oi! I'll love you if you review 3333


	2. Chapter 2

Wew! Second chapter. It's really short, but at the end I was getting writers block, or tierd. Anyways.

Once again, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2. Her Name Is Kiri**

"What the hell was that?!" The flustered Edward spoke.

"It was a can of beans, idiot." The same feminine voice said.

Ed looks up to see a raven hair girl with icy eyes. And those eyes were glaring.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" The agitated Edward yelled.

"It was either beans or shrimp, and I didn't have any shrimp on me at the time so beans it was." Her glare had become a smirk.

"Are you implying something?" The golden eyed boy growled.

"Maybe I am, shor…" She was cut of by Al.

"Are you the girl that lives here?"

She decided against her first sarcastic answer and simply said.

"Yes."

"We're looking for someone and Pinako said that you would know where that person lived." He continued to speak, unaware of a glaring brother.

"Who is this person?"

The youngest nudge his brother. Ed was able to take a hint. He took out the out the picture of the professor and handed it to the curios girl. He points to the professor that they're looking for.

"Hmmmnnn." The girl thinks for a moment. "That looks like old man Emninson. Why do you want to see him? He's a crazy man you know."

"We're looking for something and we think that he'll know where it is." Edward was still being fussy so Al had to be the smart and reasonable one, as usual.

The girl raised an eyebrow. She pointed to the mountains behind her.

"Over there." She said, nonchalantly.

"Fine then, we're going now." Edward says as he grabs Al and stomps off.

"You'll never make it, you know."

The 'shrimp' stop in his tracks and turned around.

"What do you mean?" He said, glaring.

"I mean that you won't make it up the mountain without a guide, you'll probably end up dieing." She smirked.

"Fine then, where can we find a guide?" He was still glaring.

"You're looking at the only one in the town." Her smirk grew more, knowing this was torturing the golden haired 'moron', as she would call him.

"Fine then, we'll risk it. Come on Al, we're going."

"Brother!" Al scolded.

"What?" Ed said innocently.

"Do you want us to die climbing the mountain?

Ed thought about his choices, either letting the girl who throws food at him and calls him short or most likely dieing climbing a mountain.

"Come on Al. We're going." He made up his mind.

"Brother!" Alphonse once again scolded his older brother.

The girl by now was already at her door, unlocking it.

"Err…. Miss!" Al calls out.

Edward just shoots his brother a glare.

"Yes?" The girl calls out over the distance between them.

"Can you guide us up the mountain, please?" Even though his brother didn't want her help, Al didn't care. He didn't want his brother to kill them both.

"Sure. You can come in, if you want." She smile's sweetly. Edward was a bit taken back by it, but he still didn't like her.

The two brothers followed her in to the house. They put their suitcases by the door.

"I just have to grab some stuff." She said as she walked down the hall.

"Oh, I'm Alphonse and this in my brother, Edward. But you can call us Al and Ed."

"Eh? I'm Kiri."

"Kear-ree?" Ed pronounced.

"Ya." Kiri said. A smile able to be heard in her voice.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, It's really short. And the last part didn't make much sense... Sorta. But I'm probably not gonna' update for a while. Most likely I'll just write the stories so I don't post them then dicide I want to change them or whatever. So ya.

Reviews are much loved 333


	3. Chapter 3

I know... It's been forever. But it's taken forever for us to get the computer fixed and then it took another forever to get microsoft word. I'm sorry it took so long still...

Anyways, this chapter is a little short (all my chapters are a little short I find) but I just wanted to get it out so I didn't end up deleting it again...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3. **

Kiri came out of her supposed bedroom with a bag slung over her sholder.

"Okay, I just have to grab some food then we can be off." She announced.

"Fine." Edward mumbled. He was happy to be sitting down on such a comfy couch, as he would describe it.

The person who he and his brother had gotten a ride from was heading to one of the larger towns farther away from this one, so they had to walk a distance to get to the town after they were dropped off.

Alphonse was defiantly comfortable as well. A smile across his face. However, his eyes snapped open when he heard an 'oof' come from his brother.

When he looked towards his brother, he saw Ed clutching his suit case as if it had been thrown at him, which it had been.

"What was that for?!" Ed snapped at the thrower.

Before the confused Al had any idea what was going on, his own suit case was thrown at him. Luckily, he was more alert then what his brother had been and caught it with more ease then his brother had.

"Come on, were going now." The 'thrower' spoke.

Al looked up to see Kiri, with a knapsack and the bag that she had over her shoulder by her feet.

Edward just glared, maybe he was more aware of what was going on then his brother, we will never know.

"Are you coming?" Annoyance could be heard in the young girls' voice, she wasn't that patient I guess.

"Wha…?" The 'still confused' Al…. asked, I guess.

After a moment of processing, he realized what was going on.

He stood up quickly. "Come on Ed, let's go."

His brother just gave a grunt when he stood up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You said Pinako told you where to find me, so you've must've gotten a room." Kiri said as they continued they're way towards the cliff.

"Yea, what about it?" Ed stated simply.

Kiri turned around on her heel and be began walking backwards as her eyes narrowed dangerously in a glare towards the blonde. "I was trying to inform you that you'd be paying for rooms that you're not even staying at, but I guess if you don't want my input…" She turned to walk forward again.

"Wha…?" Edward was living up to his hair colour now, blonde.

"It takes a day or so to get up to the old mans house… if we're lucky." She mumbled the last part.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" It looked like the short one was going on a rampage now….

"Meh. You never asked." She replied, nonchalantly.

He was starting to fume now. As he opened his mouth to start a rant, his brother quickly –and smartly- cut him off. "Can we go and cancel the reservation then?"

"Sure!" She smiled sweetly turning on her heel again to walk backwards. "But only because you asked to nice… eh?!" She wasn't expecting on of the brothers to be so close to her when she turned around, as he walk into her causing the forces of gravity to take place. They both went tumbling on the ground. But with velocity and all that stuff I don't understand… their positions were somewhat… awkward.

"Ow." Edward and Kiri said in unison. As the two looked up, Kiri came face to face with the top of a head… and Edward came face to face with… well, breasts. Both their faces flushed a deep red, and Al snickerd trying to contain his laughter.

"Ai! Pervert!" She shrieked, as she punched the ex-alchemist in the face as he looked up to meet her eyes. He ended be pushed…. Punched back a ways, enough so that Kiri could stand up and narrow her eyes into a glare at the bewildered Ed.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mea-" He started, his face beet red, only to stop as the raven haired girl turns around sharply –again- and stomps off.

Al continues to snicker.

"Shut up! It's not funny."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea that was it. I'm just going to ask you just to R&R and stuff. So intill next time I guess.


End file.
